I play for the stars
by 0zzy
Summary: Pendant que Nami résiste difficilement à la fatigue, alors que c'est son tour de garde, Luffy se découvre une nouvelle passion... OS LuNa


**I play for the stars**

Salut ! Donc voici un petit one-shot écrit à la va-vite, basé sur le couple Luffy/Nami J En me relisant, je me dis que le caractère de Nami dans cette histoire est pas suuper bien respecté, mais bon je ne pense pas que ça soit trop flagrant… A vous d'en juger. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, enjoy !

La fatigue avait fondu sur elle, comme ça, d'un seul coup. _Bam. _Une seconde, elle était réveillée, en forme, le froid mordant la maintenant alerte, et la suivante, voilà qu'elle se trouvait littéralement abattue. Comme si on lui avait lancé un sort. Ses paupières se fermaient contre sa volonté. La brise nocturne glaciale qui venait frigorifier son visage, se glisser sous ses vêtements, ne l'inquiétait même plus.

_J'y crois pas, je savais même pas que c'était possible un tel coup de barre. _Nami bailla sans la moindre retenue.

La rouquine cligna frénétiquement des yeux. C'était son tour de garde, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de succomber à la fatigue. Elle but une gorgée de café bien chaud. Cela eut pour effet de la faire encore plus ardemment rêver à son lit bien chaud, à son oreiller moelleux, et à la bonne bouillote qui… Non. Il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Nami reporta son attention à l'océan qui s'étendait devant ses yeux fatigués. Il faisait vraiment, vraiment sombre. La mer et le ciel se rejoignaient en un point indissociable. Seule la faible lueur des étoiles se détachait, dans cette obscure immensité.

Les prunelles sombres de Nami se perdirent dans la contemplation de la voûte céleste. Elle avait toujours aimé observer les étoiles. _On se sent si petit. _Elle avait toujours été quelqu'un de rationnel, matérialiste, mais elle se plaisait à imaginer que l'une d'entre elles était en réalité Belmer, qui veillait sur elle depuis le ciel. _Ma bonne étoile._

_Ce serait magnifique de pouvoir s'envoler. Je pourrais aller jusqu'à Belmer, et la serrer très fort dans mes bras. Elle me manque tellement. _

La plus lumineuse, la plus chaleureuse des étoiles, c'était bien sûr Belmer. Une étoile rouge. Nami aurait voulu se noyer dans sa clarté, pour ne former plus qu'un avec elle. Le ciel lui sourit. Elle sourit en retour. Elle savait que Belmer était là, quelque part. Nami sentit alors qu'elle pouvait s'envoler jusqu'à elle. La jeune fille soupira de contentement, et tendit les bras pour attraper l'étoile.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Nami ? »

Deux bras l'entourèrent, et la ramenèrent subitement sur terre. Le froid mordant agressa son visage, qu'elle enfouit dans son écharpe en gémissant un peu. Légèrement désorientée, elle fronça les sourcils, et s'appuya contre le garde-fou.

« Nami, t'es devenue folle ou quoi ? »

La jeune fille tourna la tête, et vit Luffy qui la fixait, en fronçant lui aussi les sourcils, mais il avait plus l'air inquiet qu'intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Luffy ? » marmonna Nami, qui lui en voulait un peu de l'avoir tirée de sa rêverie.

« Ben j'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je me baladais sur le bateau, et j'suis allé voir si tout se passait bien pour toi là-haut, mais t'étais prête à sauter de la vigie ! C'était trop bizarre, on aurait dit que t'étais en transe, tu vois, alors du coup… »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, » le coupa doucement Nami. « J'ai dû m'endormir. »

« Ah. Je savais pas que t'étais somenbule, » dit Luffy en se grattant la nuque.

« On dit somnambule, » dit Nami en fronçant doucement les sourcils. Elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de sourire. « Merci, Luffy. »

Le garçon lui répondit par un large sourire. « Bah j'allais pas te laisser sauter par-dessus bord. Et puis, si t'es trop fatiguée, je peux te remplacer ! »

C'était tentant, mais Nami se sentit obligée de refuser. « C'est très gentil Luffy, mais c'est mon tour de garde, alors je vais juste tâcher de rester un peu plus concentrée. »

Il haussa les épaules. « C'est comme tu veux. Mais j'arrive pas à dormir, donc j'vais rester avec toi. Ca te dérange pas ? »

Nami s'apprêta à lui conseiller de retourner se reposer, ou au moins d'aller enfiler un manteau, vu le temps glacial, mais le garçon s'était déjà assis. Elle avisa alors l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec cette guitare ? »

Luffy leva la tête dans sa direction. « Oh, c'est celle de Franky. J'trouve ça trop cool de savoir jouer d'un instrument, alors des fois je la lui prends. Pour apprendre, tu vois ? »

« Je vois. Tu pourrais me jouer quelque chose d'entraînant ? Histoire que je ne me rendorme pas ? » dit Nami avec un petit sourire.

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama le garçon. Il leva le bras, et fit craquer ses doigts, avant d'abattre sa main sur l'instrument, en tirant la langue d'un air très concentré. Il tira quelques notes, et se mit à jouer. Nami pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, avec une grimace. C'était… _atroce._

Même pire que ça. Le pauvre garçon n'avait vraiment aucun talent. Elle avait l'impression d'assister à un concert de… De quoi exactement ? C'était assez indéfinissable. D'un geste de la main, elle lui fit signe d'arrêter. Luffy stoppa son massacre, et leva la tête dans la direction de son amie.

« Euh, merci, mais en fait je crains que ça ne m'endorme encore plus, tu comprends, la musique… » dit Nami avec un immense sourire forcé. Elle ne tenait pas à blesser le garçon. « Et si tu te contentais de me faire la conversation, je sais pas moi, on pourrait… »

« T'aimes pas, » lâcha abruptement Luffy.

« Si, bien sûr ! » se défendit Nami.

« Nan, ça se voit que t'aimes pas, » répondit Luffy en arquant les sourcils.

« Mais pas du tout… »

« Non mais c'est bon hein, tu peux le dire… »

Nami soupira en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Bon, d'accord, j'ai trouvé ça atroce, » dit-elle en grimaçant un peu.

Luffy se renfrogna. « C'pas grave, » dit-il en regardant ailleurs, les mains crispées autour du manche de son instrument.

« Mais tu débutes ! Tu as le temps pour faire des progrès ! » tenta Nami.

« Bah, j'm'entraîne, mais tu vois, c'est pas comme les combats, là je galère vraiment, j'ai l'impression que j'arriverai jamais à rien. »

Nami fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de son capitaine, de se laisser abattre aussi facilement. Et même de se montrer aussi taciturne, après qu'elle lui ait fait un reproche. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés.

« Donne-moi cette guitare. »

« Hein ? »

« Donne-la moi. Je vais t'apprendre à en jouer, » fit Nami sur un ton insistant, en tendant la main.

« Je savais pas que tu jouais de la guitare, » dit Luffy en obtempérant, l'air sincèrement étonné.

« Je ne joue pas de la guitare, » marmonna Nami en accordant l'instrument. Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait fabriqué avec. Pas étonnant que les notes qu'il en tirait soient aussi atroces. « J'ai juste des bases. J'ai passé environ deux mois en compagnie d'un équipage de pirates musiciens, plus jeune. » D'un mouvement de tête, elle chassa la mèche orange qui lui barrait le visage, et se mit à jouer un air simple. Elle reporta son attention à Luffy, et vit que celui-ci était transi d'admiration, des étoiles brillant dans ses yeux. La jeune fille éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« Prends pas cet air là ! Ce n'était rien. »

« T'es trop douée Nami ! » s'exclama le garçon. « Comment t'as fait ? »

« Oh, il est facile cet air là, je t'assure. Regarde, j'ai juste pincé cette corde là…Et puis après tu prends celle-ci en même temps… Et tu lâches la première… » expliqua Nami en désignant le manche de la guitare.

Elle vit que son ami affichait un air de totale incompréhension. Elle soupira et lui remit l'instrument.

« Je vais te montrer directement. » Elle vint se placer derrière lui, et positionna les mains du garçon au bon emplacement. Elle les fit se déplacer au fur et à mesure de ses explications, comme s'il avait été une marionnette, le faisant ainsi jouer la mélodie sur un rythme sensiblement ralenti. Nami se mit à entonner doucement l'air pendant qu'ils tiraient les notes une à une. Quand ils eurent terminé, le jeune fille passa sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de Luffy, et le regarda avec un large sourire. « Voilà, tu vois, ce n'était pas compliqué ! »

Il cligna des yeux, et son regard passa du manche de la guitare sur lequel leurs mains étaient encore entrecroisées au visage de son amie. « Hein ? »

Nami fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'as rien écouté, ou quoi ? »

Luffy eut un sourire qui avait l'air un peu forcé. « Si, si… Tu veux pas me remontrer, juste pour être sûr ? »

La jeune fille soupira et reprit son manège, sans chanter cette fois-ci. Luffy eut l'air plus concentré. La dernière note retentit, et fut emportée par la brise dans les profondeurs de la nuit. Nami, qui avait fini par trouver cette proximité un peu gênante, se décolla doucement de son ami, les joues un peu rouges. « Voilà, tu as compris ? »

Luffy fit volte-face. Elle crut qu'il allait réclamer une nouvelle démonstration, mais il n'en fit rien. « Je crois que j'ai compris le truc ! En fait c'est sur le manche que tout se fait, moi je faisais juste bouger ma main n'importe comment sur le bas de la guitare ! » s'exclama-t-il, comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination.

Nami lui répondit par une expression dans laquelle s'exprimait largement toute la consternation qu'elle ressentait à l'égard du garçon. Luffy se mit en position pour jouer. « Bon allez j'me lance ! »

Il se mit à jouer, sur un rythme de plus en rapide. La mélodie était juste. Nami fut impressionnée par ses progrès fulgurants. Elle sourit, et se mit à applaudir en riant. Alors qu'il arrivait sur la fin de la musique, il se mit à improviser un nouvel air, tout aussi juste que le précédent. Il était simple, mais agréable à écouter. Une fausse note se glissait de temps à autre dans la mélodie, mais cela n'empêchait pas chaque son d'atteindre Nami comme une flèche en plein cœur. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il n'avait aucun talent ? _Ce garçon est juste incroyable, je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises, avec lui,_ pensa la jeune fille, alors que Luffy reposait l'instrument sur le sol en éclatant de rire.

« C'était génial, Luffy ! » s'exclama Nami, en l'applaudissant frénétiquement. « Tu as vraiment inventé tout ça ? »

« Ouais ! » fit Luffy qui avait l'air très satisfait de lui-même. « En fait, c'est hyper simple ! Et puis comme mes doigts sont en caoutchouc c'est plus simple… »

« Oui, c'est vrai… » répondit simplement Nami, qui songea qu'elle aurait pu rester là au moins jusqu'au petit matin.

« La musique s'appelle Mandarine, ok ? » dit Luffy en haussant les épaules, souriant.

Nami écarquilla légèrement les yeux. « Mandarine ? »

« Ouais. C'est ta chanson ! Mais j'essaierai d'inventer un truc plus joli, si elle te plaît pas ! »

« Oh, Luffy… C'est parfait, » dit Nami presque dans un murmure. Elle déposa une rapide bise sur sa joue. « T'es adorable, quand tu veux. »

Son ami la fixa, l'air un peu surpris, mais heureux. Nami détourna son regard, en sentant du sang refluer en direction de ses joues. « Donc, ça te plaît ? » dit-il, en souriant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Sers-toi de ta tête, » fit la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel, mais néanmoins toujours aussi souriante.

« Hein ? » dit Luffy en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai dit, sers-toi de ta tête, » répéta la jeune fille en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe.

« Ah ! Ok. »

Il fit alors la dernière des choses à laquelle elle se serait attendu. Il la saisit par les épaules, et la tourna dans sa direction, avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Nami fut tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne songea même pas à résister. Elle pensa juste que, même si ses lèvres n'était pas si douces que ça, c'était tout sauf désagréable. Il rompit le baiser, aux anges.

La jeune fille cilla, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Une veine se mit à palpiter dangereusement sur sa tempe. Elle l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la vigie.

« Espèce de… crétin ! »

« Aïïe… » gémit Luffy en se redressant difficilement.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » éructa Nami.

« Nan, toi pourquoi t'as fait ça ? C'est toi qui m'a dit de me servir de ma tête… » se défendit Luffy en se massant le crâne, à l'endroit où une grosse bosse commençait à se former.

Nami ne trouva rien à répondre face à une telle stupidité. Elle se contenta de le fixer, l'air à la fois ébahi et furieux, en touchant du bout des doigts ses lèvres, là où ce _demeuré _avait osé l'embrasser.

« C'est pas la peine de s'énerver pour ça, c'était rien… » continua Luffy en levant les yeux au ciel. « Bon, j'suis fatigué tout compte fait, je vais dormir. » Il amorça un mouvement en direction de l'échelle mais Nami se redressa brusquement.

« J'espère que tu comptes pas t'en tirer comme ça, quand même ! »

« Mais balise pas pour ça… En plus moi j'ai trouvé ça chouette, pas toi ? » dit Luffy en se remettant à sourire.

« Ce… Si… Enfin je veux dire, non ! » s'exclama Nami en le suivant du regard, alors qu'il commençait à descendre le long des échelons de bois. « C'est pas une raison ! »

Luffy la regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui lança, mortellement sérieux, « T'as qu'à faire comme si c'était un rêve. »

Nami cilla. Ce gars était vraiment _insouciant_. Elle se dirigea vers l'échelle, et lui tendit la guitare de Franky, en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. « Tiens, tu oublies ton… ton instrument. Et je te jure que tu vas me le payer. »

Luffy prit l'objet, et lui répondit en souriant, « Ca me dérange pas ! Bon allez, on remettra ça, hein ? »

Nami rougit violemment, avant de se rendre compte qu'il parlait de la leçon de guitare. Elle se tourna vers l'océan, et alla s'accouder à la balustrade, mortifiée. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, en tenant d'ignorer les papillons qui s'étaient mis à danser dans son ventre. Elle fixa l'étoile la plus lumineuse, qui n'avait pas bougé, fidèle à son poste.

_Et toi, arrête tout de suite de sourire. _

Bon OK, je sais bien qu'on apprend pas à jouer de la guitare d'un seul coup, comme par magie (moi-même je ne sais pas en jouer, donc les explications de Nami étaient un peu vagues…). On va dire que Luffy est un génie, c'est pas crédible, mais bon, il fallait bien une histoire…

REVIEWS PLZ ! J


End file.
